


where the heart is

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: First Kiss, Lost Heroes is killing me, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: despite the impending doom of departure, they still feel. they still love.





	where the heart is

“The stars are different here than in Askr,” The navy-haired prince said, leaning back on his hands from where he sat in the Halidom courtyard, eyes fixed to the unfamiliar night sky above him. “For whatever reason, it makes me all the more homesick.”

Euden shifted from laying to sitting, crossed his legs and rested one elbow on his knee, holding his chin up in the gloved palm of his hand. His blue eyes focused on the prince beside him, hardly inches apart, so casual in nature, despite Alfonse’s unrelenting efforts to stay at arm’s length away. After a brief moment, Euden spoke. “You’ll be home soon, I’m sure,” He said, hopeful inflection in his voice. “We found the ruins with the gate’s remains. As soon as it’s all fixed up..” He willed himself to not let his voice crack. “You’ll be able to go back home.”

A small smile graced Alfonse’s lips. “Home,” he repeated, closing his eyes as the late-night breeze began to kick in. “Euden?” He asked, a preface to an intense question. “To you, what is home?”

The Alberian prince’s heart rate sped, and he shrugged. “Alberia, I suppose. The Mistholt, the Halidom. Although, if I’m being honest, home is more where those I care about are. If my sister and friends and I were living in a shack on the side of a bog, it would be just as much home as here. Home is where the heart is, after all.” He patted the ground as he spoke.

Alfonse’s smile still prominent, he turned to face Euden. “A grand answer.” He sat up, unconsciously moving closer to the other.

They were hardly two inches apart by now, closer than either of them ever expected to be. Euden felt as if his heart were about to beat right out of his chest. He wondered if Alfonse could hear it, feel it beating as well. 

“Euden,” Alfonse’s voice sounded as the finest silk feels, “I confess, I have a dilemma.”

Nervous, Euden’s only response came as a shy “Oh?”

“I agree with you, home is where your heart is, where those you care about are. What is so hard is having your heart across different worlds.”

Euden said nothing, he felt his face growing hot.

Alfonse looked at the blushing prince and smiled, fully. “I suppose you understand what I’m trying to say?”

“That a part of your heart is here? In my world?”

Alfonse nodded. “Yes, so it seems. Even closer that just your world, Euden.” 

Euden’s mouth gaped for a moment. “I-Is it me?”

Alfonse’s cool persona had started to crack, and he let out a small laugh and bashfully looked at the ground. “Ah, it sounded so nice in my head. Honestly, I practiced for a long time before tonight,” He caught eyes with Euden again, after a moment. He reached up, running his fingers through Euden’s soft hair, then cupping his warm cheek with his hand. “Yes, Euden. My heart is with you, I--”

“I love you too!” He blurted out, not letting Alfonse finish. His face mimicked the red he wore, and Alfonse let out a beaming smile, cheeks dusted with rose.

“I’m glad. I’m so glad.” Alfonse began to lean towards Euden, but stopped part of the way there. “Oh, I sh--”

“It’s okay, you can kiss me! _Please kiss me._ ”

Alfonse leaned forward, almost too vigorously, and his lips locked in place with Euden’s. The kiss was inexperienced and a little sloppy, but both felt as if it were the only kiss that could ever, would ever matter-- in the grand scheme of things, their worlds, their lives, _this_ moment would be the one that mattered. 

Euden found himself gripping onto Alfonse’s collar, pulling him closer as their lips repeatedly met, soft and wonderous. The secrets of the universe, Euden felt, were shared between them as they disconnected for one moment, their forehead pressed together, smiles shared between a pair of velveteen lips.

They met again, both of their eyes closing, holding each other as close as they physically could. 

Above them, the stars twinkled, the moon shone. Between them, their hearts beat as one. Below them, the Earth moved without pause. 

The incoming departure mattered naught-- for now, they had each other, and any distance wouldn’t dare to tear them apart.


End file.
